


It Comes with the Territory

by Tigerheart13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i mean batman kicks the guys asses but other than that, its rated t cause they get kidnapped but nothing violent really happens, theyre not really dating but theres mutual pining so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerheart13/pseuds/Tigerheart13
Summary: “What happened to your wrists?” Robin's voice was full of concern as he gently examined the rope burn that marred Starfire’s smooth skin. “Oh! Those are nothing to worry about, Robin.” Starfire dismissed, pulling her arm from his grasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am so if there are any mistakes let me know

Richard wakes up in a dimly lit room with a splitting headache and tied to a chair. He groans, trying to recall how he put into this situation in the first place. His thinking is interrupted by a small groan coming from the right of him. 

  


“H-hello?” Dicks throat is dry and the word sticks there, his voice raspy from disuse. 

  


He's answered by another groan, this one louder than the first had been. 

  


“Is there someone else here?”

  


“Yes,” a familiar voice breathes out a reply.  _ Starfire _ , his mind supplies, something cold and icy creeps into his chest. He has to stop himself from calling her name because she doesn't know  _ Dick Grayson _ , Star knows  _ Robin _ ; he's dressed in his civilian clothes and he can't blow his cover right now, fearing whomever captured them will use it against him. 

  


“Are you alright?” he wonders what keeps her from breaking the bonds that hold her, something she's obviously capable of, before realizing she must be in her civvies as well. Dick’s glad she finally listened to him about not using her powers while in her human persona, but he's not quite sure this is a situation he wanted her to actually listen to that rule. 

  


“I am, are you the alright as well?” There's a slight tremor in her voice. Dick knows she's never been in a position like this, where she can't fight back, where she has to be Kory Anders instead of the warrior princess Koriand’r. He's been in this situation too many times for comfort, it just comes with the territory of being Bruce Wayne's ward though. 

  


“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Dick’s eyes frantically scan the room, searching for any possible ways out. There's a single door in front of them and a window to their left. Muffled words are floating in from the other side of the door, meaning there are at least two guards keeping them where they are. 

  


Kory’s voice cuts through the silence again, “Do you think anyone is coming for us?” her voice is still shaky and Dick wishes he could hold her hand or offer any form of physical comfort. He'd do  anything to give her the slightest bit of comfort, to get rid of the quake in her words. Dick has never heard this amount of fear in her voice, and he never wants to hear it again. 

  


“Definitely, I'm sure somebodys already on their way.”

  


“How can you be so sure?”

  


“Because someone always is.”

  


The words were barely out of his mouth when the door opened. A thin, bones man stands in the doorway illuminated from behind like some reverse chiaroscuro; his features obscured by the dim lighting in front of him. 

  


“You two are finally awake!” The man's voice was filled with a sickening glee, his voice rough and gravelly. 

  


Dick can't place the voice anywhere. He must be some new mob boss looking for respect, renown, and money in the ways of kidnapping an up and coming model and Bruce Wayne's ward. Both of which had been done before by criminals of lesser, equal, and higher caliber than he; however, it was never quite like this. Dick has to at least give the guy props for this small spark of originality in this messed up aspect of Dick's life. 

  


“Now that you two are back in the world of the living we can get to business!” He claps his hands together with a loud smack, a malicious from spreading across his face. 

  


Dick huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes. He's ready to be given the usual speal about Bruce paying a ridiculously high ransom to keep Dick from being killed; although, he's not quite sure how Kory will be fitting into this equation. 

  


“Alright,”  _ here we go,  _ Dick thinks, already exasperated by the blind man before him. “I'm going to call Wayne, who I'm sure will pay a lovely fee to get his dear little Richard back.”

  


Dick sighs, it'll be the usual song and dance then. “As for the girl-” the man shifts his gaze to Kory, who Dick can see shrink back into her chair out of the corner of his eye. “-I'm sure someone will notice her absence and be willing to negotiate her release.”

  


Once he's through with the explanation that every criminal seems to go through, he pulls a burner phone from his pocket, dials a number, and sets the phone on speaker. A shrill ringing sounds from the phone and is abruptly cut off as the phone is answered. 

  


“Wayne manor,” Alfred's voice sounds though the speaker. His tone is professional, but Dick can hear the strain and worry. “May I ask why you're calling?” The question is redundant, Alfred clearly knows why he's being called. 

  


“I need to speak with Bruce.”

  


“I'm afraid Master Wayne isn't in at the moment.” Alfred's words are clipped and distracted. Dick knows he's already begun to trace the call. 

  


“Would that change if he knew who I have in my possession?”

  


“Now, you listen hear,” Alfred's voice has lost any shred of professionalism it once contained, and is now full of contempt. “If any harm comes to Mast--”

  


“No harm will come to the boy if my demands are met, Pennyworth.” 

  


The faint tapping of a keyboard can be heard from Alfred's side of the call.  _ He's sending Bruce our location.  _

  


“And what may be these  _ demands _ of yours?”

  


“Wayne needs to pay me three million in two hours or they both get it!”

  


“They?” the single word is laced with confusion. 

  


“Yes,  _ they _ ! I also want four…” Dick stops listening as the man prattles off more demands. It's not like they'll ever be met. 

  


“How can you be so calm about this?” Kory hisses at him while the man continues to drone on. 

  


“I'm used to it by now.”

  


Kory is quiet for a moment before murmuring, “What a terrible thing to become used to.” It really is, Dick knows kidnappings aren't something a normal seventeen year old should come to expect, but that's just how it is for him. Besides, Batman hadn't let him down once yet. 

  


“It comes with the territory of being Bruce's ward. It's really just another part of living in Gotham.”

  


A few more moments of silence passes. “Bruce Wayne will pay, correct? he will ensure our safety, will he not?”

  


Dick shook his head, “He won't need to.”

  


“I do not understand what you m--” Kory didn't get to finish her sentence, the window shattered behind her and Batman landed behind them. He took down their kidnapper with a swift kick to the chest, knocking the man's breath from his chest. His head slammed into the ground with a loud thud , and his eyes slipped shut as he fell unconscious. 

  


Three guards rushed in, seeming to have heard the glass shatter. Batman incapacitated them all quickly, and began moving toward the two teens. He undid their bonds with ease, and Dick caught sight of Kory running the red marks on her wrists. 

  


Dick shot Batman a look that clearly read, “Took you long enough.” Batman retaliated with his own look of, “Be quiet, we need to get out of here.”

  


“Let's go,” Batman growled. “We need to get out of here sooner rather than later.”

  


They encountered more thugs as they ran through the halls of the warehouse, but Batman made quick work of them. Kory clutched Dick's hand, Batman shot him a smirk and Dick glared,  her grip almost too tight. 

  


The GCPD squad cars with lights flashing and sirens blaring pulled up just as the small group was leaving the building. Commissioner Gordon stopped them before they could make it to the batmobile. 

  


“I've already apprehended everyone inside, I'll handle these two.”

  


Gordon nodded, “Anything we should be worried about in there?”

  


“Not that I can tell.”

  


Gordon went to reply, but Batman and the two kids had already vanished. 

  


Kory didn't let go of Dick's hand the whole ride to the hotel she was staying in. When she was finally safe in her room Dick stretched his hand, his skin was slightly red from her intense grip. 

  


“So, you and Starfire, huh?” Bruce teased, a small mischievous smile playing on his lips. 

  


“It's not like that,” Dick grumbled with a scowl. 

  


“I'm sure,” amusement coloured Bruce's words. 

  


“Whatever… I'm going back to Jump tomorrow.”

  


Bruce's eyes narrowed, “Make sure you tell Alfred that.”

  


“Of course.”

* * *

   


“How was your photo shoot, Star?”

  


Starfire startled at Robin's sudden appearance, “It was most wonderful, Robin! The pictures they have let me see turned out quite well!” The girl rubbed at her wrist as she remembered the not so wondrous part of her recent trip to Gotham. Robin’s eyes flicked down at the movement, and he crinkled his eyebrows in false confusion, he need to be convincing after all. 

  


“What happened to your wrists?” Robin's voice was full of concern as he gently examined the rope burn that marred Starfire’s smooth skin. He, of course, already knew where they had come from, but Starfire didn't need to know that. 

  


“Oh! Those are nothing to worry about, Robin.” Starfire dismissed, pulling her arm from his grasp. 

  


“Star,” he murmured, giving her a stern look and watching as her resolve crumbled. 

  


“I did not…realize Gotham would be such a dangerous place when I was in my civilian identity… I was, taken hostage by a man, along with Richard Grayson, but you're Batman did the saving of us so all was well. I suppose I am still a little shaken from the event.”

  


“I'm sorry that happened, Star. The guy didn't hurt you at all did he?”

  


“No, no! I fear he would've, but Richard did not seem to worry. Batman showed up before he could do anything.”

  


“Good, that's good. Next time I'll go with you…i-if you want me to that is!” He tacked the last bit on almost as an afterthought. 

  


Starfire giggled, “I would like that very much, thank you, Robin.”

  


“Of course, Star, it's no problem.”

  


“Tell me, did this Richard Grayson get kidnapped often? He seemed too calm for such a situation.”

  


“Definitely,” it was weird talking about himself like this, and Robin had to keep a nervous laugh from spilling out of his lips. “Yeah, Batman was always saving him from one criminal or another.”

  


“Did you go with him on these missions?”

  


“Ah, no,” Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “ I was, uh, usually in school, so Bats didn't want to have me miss school to rescues him.” Robin didn't mention that Bruce pulled him from school for missions on a regular basis, he wanted to wait a little longer before Starfire found out his secret id. 

  


“I see,”  _ dodged a bullet there, _ “Were you and he friends?”

  


“Well, sorta, it's complicated.”

  


“Would you be willing to tell me about him? I would like to know more in case we ever encounter such a situation again.”

  


“You probably won't, but I don't mind.”

  


“Oh, that is wonderful!” Star clasped her hands together and spun in the air before grounding herself again. She glanced at the clock behind Robin, “It is getting most late, we shall speak of this tomorrow?”

  


“Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Star.”

  


“Goodnight, Robin!” Starfire planted a light kiss on his cheek before heading to her room. Robin’s face flared red as he watched her leave. 

  


As Robin went toward his room he wondered how the hell he was going to tell Starfire about Richard Grayson without blowing his cover.  _ Tomorrow's gonna be a long day,  _ he thought as he began to get ready for bed. 

  
  
  



End file.
